calabasas_vampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Klair
Henry Kliar the main protagonist in the ''Calabasas vampire ''Henry Kliar is one the oldest vampires in the planet being born as a regium vampire. Henry was born in London, England He is the youngest out of twelve children. During his childhood his family was under war against the strongest possibly the most powerful witch in history Malcom Winston Maxamilian Kliar Henry's father pushed him harder then his siblings cause of his kind nature spared with him and going to fair telling him he does it so he can tuffen up. When he was old enough to go on the battlefield his father was pleased of his fighting abilities saying he reminded him about him in his youth. When Henry was 18 (/1508) His family defeated Malcom with the help of Malcom coven who he'd betrayed and sealed him into an eternal prison. He later fell in love with a human which was later found out to be Malcom's Neice. When his father knew of this in his rage he caputred the girl and told Henry of her family and skinned and butchered her right in front of him hanged her up up a tree with her guts. Early Years After the defeat of Malcom Henry mother and Father went into slumber with the rest of his siblings leaving him and his older sister Adnoria Kliar in charge of Kingdom. Henry and his sister had a twisted sexual relationship killing for sport and making love while there men watched and was digusted by it. Traveling all over Europe turning humans and killing emenies as they laughed feeding on innocents. In 1538 Adnoria an Henry traveled back to England to attend king Henry's VIII champion jousting tourament slaughtering people as the king desperately sending out his best warrior to After the defeat of Malcom Henry mother and Father went into slumber with the rest of his siblings leaving him and his older sister Adnoria Kliar in charge of Kingdom. Henry and his sister had a twisted sexual relationship killing for sport and making love while there men watched and was digusted by it. Traveling all over Europe turning humans and killing emenies as they laughed feeding on innocents. In 1538 Adnoria an Henry traveled back to England to attend king Henry's VIII champion jousting tourament slaughtering people as the king desperately sending out his best warriors to defend. Toying with them Adnoria amdired the badly beaten Duke on his nobility and Loyalty to his king and turned him. Sometime later in the 17 century Adnoria and Henry Traveled to the new world to see the big fuzz is all about. The more Henry been with Adnoria the more the violence heightend draining and burning the body ordered her men to sexual assult mothers and rip out the heart of the children that watched. Henry was sicken by this and left Adnoria. It was a new place and a new century Henry Landed. Salem Witches ]] 1691 Salem witch trails innocent humans were burnt to stake if accused of witch craft. The obvious witches were too discreet of there magic for the townspeople to reconize witches had known of Henry's kind hiding among the townspeople and looked the other way to keep their survival it was peace for a short time. Henry investigated the witches and found out that Marget Strong one of Malcom's descendants lives in the new world. Henry tricked and manipulated her into falling in love with him. The townspeople was supicous of her being a witch which frightened her. One night when the townspeople were in there house fast asleep she fled to the gate Henry stopped her and kept fooling her until the townspeople arrived. She bursted into tears and ask him why he replied by saying u are a descendant of the man that murder my friends and almost killed my family. While she was on the stake burning she cursed him saying "when u fall in love in with a woman she will be cursed to die a painful death like me I curse u till the day u shall walk on this earth shall never find true love" as she quickly burned to death. Revolutionary War and the new companion 85 years has past the new world has become a senseless decade long battlefield. No longer paradise the tyrant English King George was over ruling his power and the Americans rebeled to end his opressive rule so this land can be a free country. The war is delcared United states the French came to aid to crush Britan. Henry was posing a poor farm land owner fighting for the United states. Henry in the clock of midnight slaughtered an entire Britan base camp where he sees a dying French solider shot in the legs bleeding out . He talked to the frightened dying man complaining that he was weak I wasn't brave enough for battle. Henry asked why he joined the ranks he snuffled and cry out my father thinks I am weak. He thought the army would straighted me out says I'm a pathic old coward that won't inherent nothing. Henry laughed and said u out here while he is at home getting fat. The boy laughed while groaning in pain well least I will die knowing I'm no coward. Henry offered him his blood freaked out the boy fighted him off Henry forced blood down his mouth and was instantly healed. Henry bit him and turned him into a vampire. Later that day Britan surrendered the war was over and u.s. became a free nation. What is your name boy he questioned him my name Jo'c Barnet Mexico Early 1800's After departing from the United States Joc and Henry traveled to Mexico for relaxation. One day Henry came across a group of bandits attacking a brothel looting everything out and escaped. The owner of the brothel was Mexico's most dangerous business man in Puebla Jos'e Gonzalez. He was known for his cruelty and would cut off the heads off of people who wrong him. Henry and Jo'c approched Jos'e with his gaurds protecting him they quickly seen a woman with him badly beaten. Jos'e calmly telling her to bring her more money or her siblings won't eat. He sees Henry and Jo'c and asked what they can do for him Henry asked to the price for the girl. Jos'e laughed and smiled telling her she wasn't for sell but she is worth 4403 pesos for one night since she was badly injured. They agreed and Henry brought her back to his place. Jo'c was convincing him to drain her dry but Henry refused and Jo'c left angrily. He offered her to wash up and gave her food the girl started to remove her clothes Henry stopped her telling her it's just a favor he's doing for the inncedent earlier. He says to her all he needed was to spy on Jos'e and gives her a bundle of erous then your siblings would be taken care of. She left his house and the next week sees Jos'e chopping off the hands of the bandits who robbed him. Angrily shouts at the men and kills them in the front of the Town square. He shouts out if anyone steals from him would be hanged from this pole as an example. Jo'c and Henry later was feeding on two woman when he noticed the woman from earlier with her siblings. They were 9 children all short and was in ragged clothing. They were also 2 teenaged girls and all of them was eating a big dinner. Henry watched while Jo'c feed off from everyone in the building. In the months ahead Jo'c and Henry had split because of Joc's bloodlust leaving his maker. Henry had the girl help him steal information from Jos'e and been secretly taking out his men. Later the girl opened up telling her name was Roza and her parents was in huge debt to Jos'e for that he killed them. He was gonna kill her whole family but she offered herself to him and become a sex slave. They were having dinner when she heard her siblings scream they rushed towards her house and she's Jos'e tied up her siblings. He angrily called Roza a puda holding a knife to her lil sister's neck. He found out Henry was responsible for his dead men and ordered his men to shoot him. Henry knocked out all the men which the bullets had no effect on him and grab Jos'e by the neck showing his vampire face. A frightened Jos'e begged for his life but Roza stopped Henry and ask to let him go. He released him and Jos'e fled for his life as the town's people went inside their houses and locked it.